


Date Night and Chicken Pox

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir try to have a date night while Crixus and Naevia take care of the kids. All does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nora Mehigan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nora+Mehigan).



> I had fun. I hope you do too. 
> 
> This is for Nora Mehigan, who gave me the idea. Thank you!

“…and he’s not allergic to anything that we know of but you have our numbers if anything does go wrong and he goes into anaphylactic shock, his bathtime boat is in his bag, sometimes he has bad dreams-“

“Thanks so much for doing this, guys,” Nasir said as he elbowed Agron out of the way and handed Duro’s overnight bag over to Crixus. 

“It’s really no problem,” replied Naevia with a smile. “You and Agron do the same thing for us.” Crixus grunted his agreement.

“Right, well then we should probably be off to make our reservations,” Agron said, sweeping up Duro into his arms and giving him a smacking goodbye kiss before handing him to Nasir for similar treatment. As the little boy ran back into the sitting room to play with Rosie, Agron and Nasir made their way towards the front door. Agron turned just before they were about to leave.

“Duro loves his stories before bedtime – A Dark and Stormy Night is one of his favourites, and if he doesn’t settle down straight away, sing him a song. These are the ones he likes the most-“

“Agron. Shut the hell up and get your arse out of my house. Go, have dinner, get laid. Stop blubbering about Duro.” Crixus shoved Agron out of the door, and before Agron could retaliate Nasir had trotted out, grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the car. Crixus snickered as he shut the door. Naevia playfully whacked him on the shoulder, but before she could add a verbal reprimand to the physical, Crixus had caught her and entrapped her in his arms. His husky voice sounded close to her ear. “It occurs to me that we haven’t had a date night in a while. I want to take my beautiful wife out again soon, and then we’re going to come back here and have mindblowing sex, and you, sweetheart,” he said as his voice got lower and his arms tightened around Naevia’s torso, “you can scream as loudly as you want.” A shiver ran through Naevia’s body as Crixus kissed her neck, and she twisted in his arms to return his embrace enthusiastically. However, before they got too carried away they were interrupted by the sound of piping voices;

“Mummy! Daddy! I’m hungry!”

“Uncle Crix! Auntie Naev! Look at me!”

***

Soft violin music played in the background and the candlelight cast a soft glow, their reflections shining in Nasir’s eyes. As Agron gazed into those eyes, he felt a huge wave of love for his little man. What with Duro, the adoption process for a little girl, and jobs and just life in general, it could sometimes be difficult for him and Nasir to find enough time for each other. It felt so incredibly good to be alone with the man he loved. He reached across the table at the same time at Nasir, and their hands met and joined in the middle. Agron’s pulse quickened at the thought of how much more touching (to say the least) would happen later that evening, and Nasir suddenly felt that dinner couldn’t be over too quickly so he could get his lovely hunk of man-meat back to their home and out of his clothes. He wasn’t feeling that hungry anyway – in fact, he was a tad queasy but he put that down to excitement for the evening ahead. Just as he was about to suggest to Agron that they skip the dinner part and get straight to the sex, his phone buzzed. Frowning, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Naevia. 

“Hey Naev, everything OK?”

“Umm…well, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Has Duro ever had chickenpox?”

“You’re joking. “

“Wish I could say I was. About forty-five minutes after you left, he was sick and feverish, and he has the rash on his chest and face.”

“Ohshit.” Agron looked up sharply from where he was absentmindedly scratching his arm. Nasir only ever swore when his emotions got the better of him. Nasir made bug-eyes at Agron, then went back to listening to Naevia. 

“…anyway, we’ve quietened him down and given him some Calpol. Crixus is reading him and Rosie stories at the moment.”

“OK, thanks Naev. We’ll come and pick him up.”

“Uhh, one other thing, Nasir…”

“Yeah?”

“Have you and Agron had it?”

“Had what? Sex? No, not yet, we were planning to-“

“Woah there! Not sex you perv, chicken pox!”

“Oh. Well that doesn’t sound like so much fun.”

“Have you had any of the symptoms? Itchy rash? Nausea? Headache?” 

“Oh, shit. Oh, Shit.” Agron was scratching his arm again. Nasir grabbed his hand and rolled up his sleeve. Sure enough, Agron’s arm was covered in angry red dots. “…ohshitohshitohshit…Naev? Agron’s got it and I think I have too – I’ve been feeling a bit ache-y and queasy. Please tell me you guys have had it at least.”

“Don’t worry. Crixus and I had it when we were kids, and Rosie had it last year.”

“Right. Good. Well, we’ll come and pick him up then. See you soon.”

“Bye.” 

Nasir hung up and filled Agron in. His reaction was typical. 

“Well bugger me sideways and fuck my arse!” 

Nasir pouted. “That is exactly what I was planning to do, until we both got bloody chickenpox.” 

Agron considered this for a moment, then burst out passionately;

“I fukkin’ HATE chickenpox!”

***

Naevia opened the door, Crixus just behind her with a weepy Duro in his arms. He nodded at Nasir, then took the little boy out to the car, where Agron was waiting, leaning against the bonnet. As the two men got Duro into his car seat, Naevia frowned anxiously at Nasir and placed a hand on his forehead.

“How are you feeling? Are you up to driving?” Nasir flapped her hand away. 

“I’m alright, Naev. A bit feverish but not too bad. And there’s no way I’m letting Agron drive – you know how awful he is at being ill. The slightest cold and he’s at death’s door. He’ll be useless for the next few days.”

“OK then. I’ll come over tomorrow and make sure you have everything you need, and I’ll bring you some soup or other sick-person food.”

“Thanks, Mamma Naevia.”

“You’re welcome…oh dear heavens, what is my husband doing?!” Nasir turned in time to see Agron trying desperately to get away from Crixus, who was walking behind him, shouting, “UNCLEAN! LEPER! INFECTED! STAY AWAY!” Nasir chuckled to himself, then grimaced. 

“I’d better go and get Agron and Duro home before Agron declares biological warfare on Crixus and does everything he can to infect him.”

“OK then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Feel better soon.”

“Thanks Naev.”

***

In the car on the way home, Duro was whimpering pitifully in the back seat. Agron was whimpering pitifully in the passenger seat. Nasir felt like whimpering pitifully, but refrained, reasoning that someone should be a grown-up. 

Once they got home and settled Duro, Nasir and Agron flopped down into their own bed. 

“This is so not how I’d envisaged getting into bed with you tonight,” groaned Agron with his face down in the pillow. Nasir, keeping his eyes shut, reached out and flailed until he found a part of Agron’s body to pat comfortingly. It happened to be his ass. Nasir copped a thorough feel as Agron rumbled appreciatively (if sleepily), then wriggled across the bed and curled into Agron’s side. 

“Look at it this way,” he muttered. “At least we can rub lotion all over each other to stop the itching.” Agron let out a grunt of laughter. 

“Oh, you seducer, you.“ Nasir snorted, and cuddled closer to Agron. 

No doubt the chicken pox dirty talk would have continued, but the two participants were soundly asleep before it got any further.


	2. Recovery and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron have recovered. They decide to take advantage of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing. This is my first try at writing smut and I have discovered that I am impressively bad at it. I'd like to say it's because I'm English and therefore repressed, but it's more because I'm just plain not good at porn, apparently. Also I'm terrified that a member of my family will find this and never stop teasing me about it, partly for the content and partly for the quality.   
> Having said that, I made myself laugh doing the funny bits so I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> It is also impossible to gift specific chapters, so I just need to put it here that this is for jade and her sister, who love Nagron and wanted some sexytime, and for ash2060 who suggested the Crixus bit.

Nasir groaned and stretched luxuriously. He opened his eyes lazily to see his giant staring down at him with a slightly odd expression on his face. 

“Wh…what’s wrong? Have I dribbled on my face? Why the hell are you just staring at me?” Nasir complained.

“How are you feeling?” asked Agron in a strangely restrained voice. 

“Agron I’m fine. Sleepy, but fine. Now-“

“You feel fine. So do I. “

“Well that’s great and all, but what is this all ab-“

“Your rash has gone too.” 

Nasir frowned. “My ra- oh,” he suddenly understood the full implications of this, as Agron’s rash had also gone. “OH.”

As one, he and Agron lunged at each other, mouths clashing and duelling, hands everywhere, rubbing over chests, dipping teasingly below pyjama waistbands, caressing faces. Agron groaned as he licked and nipped lightly at Nasir’s lips and open mouth. Nasir writhed and moaned beneath Agron, feeling himself harden just from that much contact. It had been too long; they had been too ill, and even before then, so busy with work, and with Duro…

Duro. 

Shit. 

“Baba! Daddy! Wake up now!”

Their small son burst into their room. Agron muttered a muffled curse into Nasir’s neck, then rolled over and greeted the little boy with a fond smile whilst simultaneously attempting to hide his huge erection. That was not a conversation he wanted to have today. 

“Alright, alright Duro, we’re up! You’re going to Uncle Crixus and Auntie Naevia’s house today to play with Rosie, won’t that be fun?” Nasir said. Agron checked his bedside clock. 

“Yep, they’ll be up by now. C’mon Duro, time to get dressed and have breakfast!”

Duro looked at his fathers, pouting slightly. 

“But what about storytime?” This stymied Agron for a moment, then his face lit up in a malicious grin. 

“Get ready extra fast Duro, and Uncle Crixus will read you lots of My Little Pony stories! And act them out for you!” Duro considered this. 

“And let me ride on his back?”

“Yes! Even that! But only if you go and get ready RIGHT NOW!!” 

What seemed like only minutes later, Agron was ushering Duro out of the door, winking at Nasir and saying, “Don’t start without me,” while stealing a cheeky bite on the neck and a grope on the behind. 

***

Nasir watched for Agron to come back, and ran downstairs as soon as he saw his husband coming down the driveway. However, before he even managed to reach the door, it burst open and Agron rushed in, barely stopping before seizing Nasir in his arms and kissing him to within an inch of his life. He assaulted Nasir’s rosy lips ruthlessly, biting them and coaxing them between his teeth where he rubbed his tongue along them. Nasir’s legs turned to jelly almost immediately so Agron put his hands beneath the smaller man’s buttocks and hoisted him up. Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s hips and ground their crotches together, creating a delicious friction which was intensely satisfying yet not nearly enough. Recovering himself enough to walk, Agron carried Nasir up the stairs and into their room, where they fell onto the bed, still intertwined and kissing as though they had not touched each other for months. 

Nasir ripped off Agron’s T-shirt and started paying homage with his tongue to Agron’s perfectly sculpted chest as Agron braced his arms on either side of Nasir’s head, his breath hitching as Nasir’s swollen lips latched on to a nipple, sucking and biting alternately. Agron arched his back, pressing himself into Nasir’s ministrations. 

“Too..many…clothes…” Agron managed to pant out. Nasir moaned his agreement, and they broke apart for a moment to divest themselves of their remaining clothing. Then they fell back together, this time with Nasir straddling Agron, finally and blissfully skin to skin. Nasir grabbed hold of his own cock with one hand, and Agron’s with the other. He teased out a few drops of pre-come from both of them, then rubbed their cocks together, causing both men to moan loudly. Nasir dragged the tip of his own cock down to the base of Agron’s, then slowly, luxuriously, back up to the top. He repeated this motion several times, revelling in the power he held over Agron. Agron may be the huge, brave, fierce, strong, take-no-shit stereotype of the alpha-male, but here, naked and writhing, underneath and between Nasir’s thighs, begging him for more, Agron was entirely under Nasir’s thumb. Finally, neither of them could take it anymore.

“Need you…inside me…NOW!” Nasir whimpered breathlessly, bucking and grinding himself into Agron’s cock. Agron arched in response and fumbled with his free hand for the lube in the bedside table. Having finally laid his hand on it, he took it and squirted a fair amount into his hand. He then gave the tube to Nasir and started slicking his cock. 

“Let me watch you,” he rasped, eyes hazy with lust and love. Nasir rose up to his knees and turned so his back was to Agron. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then reached round to play with his ass, spreading his cheeks and smearing the lube so that Agron could see everything. Judging by the moans, he was pretty pleased with what he saw. 

“Beautiful, turn around…need to be in you now, need you to ride me…fuck yourself on my cock…” groaned Agron in a strained voice. Nasir turned and slowly, sensuously, tremblingly lowered himself down onto Agron’s cock, stretching to take him in and teasing them both with the almost painful pleasure of being joined, with the promise of more to come. Literally come. Nasir moaned loud and long as Agron was sheathed fully in him, the tip of Agron’s cock rubbing against Nasir’s prostate, making him shudder and cry out in ecstasy. 

Once they had both settled into the exquisite feeling of being joined, one, Nasir started to move. Slowly at first, then building up speed, he rocked up and down upon Agron, both of them whimpering and groaning more and more loudly. Agron grasped Nasir’s cock and started to pump his fists up and down in rhythm with his own thrusts. Nasir whimpered Agron’s name brokenly as his movements became more erratic. Suddenly, he threw back his head and cried out, thick white streams gushing from him. Agron stroked him through it, then flipped them round suddenly so that he was on top, and started pumping into Nasir ferociously. Jolts of desire still ran through Nasir’s body, intensified by being filled and surrounded by Agron, biting down on his lips and earlobes and any skin he could reach. Finally Agron clenched and came in great bursts. Nasir could feel it filling him and he was whole. Agron collapsed, boneless, and rolled to one side, pulling Nasir with him so that Nasir’s chest was resting on his own. He let out a huff of laughter. 

“That was…”

“Awesome.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Must have been while I was kissing you.”

“Isn’t that a Meatloaf song?”

“Shut up and revel in the post-coital bliss.”

“Your wish is my command.” 

“Then I command that as soon as we recover you fuck me again.”

“Babe, I’m gonna shag you halfway into next Friday. Then I’m going to make love to you slowly and sweetly and have to begging me and calling out my name. We’re gonna have sex in every room in the house (except Duro’s ‘cause that’d be weird) in every position we can think of. Basically, don’t plan for an active day tomorrow, because you won’t be able to walk straight.”

“Sounds good to me.”

***

They were back in bed by mid-afternoon. Nasir lay draped across the mattress as Agron gave him what was possibly the best blowjob of his life. Agron suckled and licked alternately, bringing Nasir to the brink multiple times only to retreat again, making Nasir moan and pout and laugh and writhe. This time however, Agron was determined to pitch his perfect lover straight over the brink. Nasir’s pants and moans became louder until he finally shouted, 

“Shit, Agron, I’m coming, I’M COMING!” Agron swallowed down all the come, then looked up to grin at Nasir, his cheeks pink and his lips red and swollen and damp. Nasir smiled back, spent and exhausted and blissful. However, then his eyes travelled past Agron and took on an expression of abject horror. Agron turned to follow the direction of his gaze, and let forth a stream of profanities. Standing in the doorway was Crixus, his jaw slightly slack and an entirely blank expression on his face. Slowly, he turned and retreated from the door. A moment later, they heard him call to Naevia, his voice starting off with a good assumption of calm, then rising to a bellow that wasn’t sure if it was more angry or traumatised:

“Naevia, love? You know when we heard Nasir shout that he was coming? WELL HE DIDN’T MEAN WHAT WE THOUGHT HE MEANT AND NOW YOU HAVE TO RIP MY EYES OUT AND WIPE MY MEMORY BECAUSE NO-ONE SHOULD HAVE TO SEE THAT. Also, unless we want Duro to be entirely traumatised we need to take him back with us. AND OH BLOODY HELL I ACTED OUT MY LITTLE PONY SO THOSE TWO PERVS COULD...ARGH!!”

They heard Naevia laugh and give a muffled reply, then the door slammed and all was quiet again. Nasir turned to Agron. 

“So, as we seem to have some more time on our hands, what was that you were saying about halfway to next Friday…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Woot feedback!


End file.
